Individuals and organizations typically seek to protect their computing resources from security threats and corresponding attackers. Accordingly, enterprise organizations may employ conventional security product solutions, such as endpoint antivirus products and network firewall products. In some examples, a security vendor, acting as a managed security service provider, may effectively manage a bundle of security services for a client. More specifically, in some examples, the managed security service provider may aggregate and normalize security incident signatures from a variety of endpoint security products and software security agents, thereby providing a more comprehensive and informative overview of computing resource security and relevant security incidents.
Nevertheless, although a client computing resource may benefit from a multitude of endpoint security products, enterprise organizations may fail to implement one or more of these products on every single client computing resource for a variety of reasons, including cost and limited resource allocation. Accordingly, these client computing resources, which include only a smaller subset of endpoint security products that may be available on other client machines, will not be optimally protected from corresponding security threats. Consequently, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for detecting security threats.